videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wars
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wars is A game for teen List of Playable Characters 'This is the characters who are picked in the game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wars. ' Universe Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Daisy *Pauline *Toadette *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Toadsworth *Baby Yoshi *Baby Wario *Baby Peach *Birdo *Brighton *Twila *Blooper *Boo *King Boo *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Funky Kong *Dry Bones Legend Of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Skull Kid *Midna *Toon Zelda/Tetra Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong Metroid Universe *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Dark Samus Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Gingy *Wolf Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Roxas *Axel *Xion *Larxene *Marlluxia *Saix *Xigbar *Riku *Kairi *Tidus *Wakka *Selphie Star Wars Universe *Obi Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Boba Fett *Darth Vader\Anakin Skywalker *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Darth Maul *Qui Gon Jinn *Starkiller *Kit Fisto *Jango Fett *IG-88 *Cad Bane Fish Hooks Universe *Milo *Oscar *Bea *Joctopus *Clamantha *Koi *Milos's Ninja *Albert Glass *Cat Phineas And Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry The Platypus *Isabella *Bajeet *Buford *Linda *Lawrence *Jeremy *Stacy *Dr.Doofenishmirtz *Vanessa *Norm Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe *Galatca Knight God Of War Universe *Kratos Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Krusty The Clown *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson EarthBound Universe *Ness *Paula *Jeff *Lucas *Jill Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Squrltle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Mewtwo *Rayquaza *Lucario *Zoroak *Reshiram *Zerkrom *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Arceus *Piplup *Snivy *Turtwig *Nidoking *Chikorita *Seedot *Treekco *Oshawott *Tepig *Chimchar Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Bumblebee *Sentinel Prime *Bonecrusher *Topspin *Leadfoot *Roadbuster *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hachet *Arcee *Jolt *Warpath *Sideways *Blackout *Starscream *Rachet *Mudflap *Skids *Wheeljack *Mirage *Ironhide *Jazz *Mixmaster *Brawl *Barricade *Devastator *Shockwave *Long Haul *Soundwave *The Fallen Angry Birds Universe *Red Bird *Blue Bird *Yellow Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Green Bird *Big Brother Bird *Orange Bird *Pigs Rio Universe *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Luiz *Nigel WarioWare & Wario Land *Wario *Mini Warios *Shake King *Mona *Ashley & Red *Dribbles & Sptiz *Kat & Ana *9 volt *18 volt *Baby Wario Wall E Universe *Wall E *EVE *MO-O SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Gary The Snail *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Kelpy G *Karen Plankton *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Dirty Bubble *Man Ray *Dennis the Hitman *Betsy Krabs No More Heroes Universe *Travis Touchdown *Henry Cooldown *Shinobu Jacobs *Sylavia Christel *Destroyman Grand Theft Auto Universe *Niko Belic *Carl Johnson *Tommy Vercetti *Luis Fernardo Lopez Street Fighter Universe *Ryu *Ken Masters *Akuma *M. Bison *Chun Li *Cammy Castlevania Universe *Simon Belmont *Gabriel Belmont *Death *Dracula The Incredibles Universe *Bob Parr *Dash Parr *Jack Jack Parr *Violet Parr *Buddy Pine Megaman Universe *Megaman *Zero *Protoman *Bass *Roll *Dr. Willy Wipeout Universe *Allen Ford *Abigail Santos *Telsi Tancosova Victorious Universe *Cat Valentine *Tori Vega *Jade West *Trina Vega iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Spencer Shay *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Roy *Lyn *Tanya *Jill *Heather High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Zeke Baylor *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara Uglydoll Universe *Wage *Babo *Mr. Kasoogi *Ox *Icebat Splatalot Universe *Skabb *Ballista *Crocness *Tinkor *Gildar *Knightress *Kookaburra *Shaiden *Thorne Upin and Ipin Universe *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Ehsan *Fizi *Opa Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Vicky *Mr. Crocker *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Trixie Tang Gabenverse *Gaben *The cookie factory *Dr. Doak Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruise *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Luigi Circuit *Delfino Plaza *Yoshi's Island *WarioWare Inc. *Waluigi Pinball *DK Island *Kongo Jungle *Krusty Kantina *Krusty Krab *Krusty Towers *Goo Lagoon *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Temple *Doofenishmirtz Evil Inc *Mushroom Kingdom 3 *Hoth *Death Star *Moon *Cybertron *Pirate Ship(Pirates of Cairrbean) *Metro City (Astro Boy) *Bridge of Eldin *Cross the Moat *Escape the Stockade *Norfair *Frigate Orpehon *Skyworld *Summit *Icicle Mountain *Mario Bros. *Halberd *Green Greens *Fountain of Dreams *Distant Planet *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Green Hill Zone *Shadow Moses Island *Pirate Ship *Flat Zone *Castle Siege *Battlefield *Gabriella's balcony *Onett *New Pork City *Fourside *The Sweeper Round *PichoChat *Dizzy Dummy *Lava Springs *Mustafar *San Andreas *Los Santos *Liberty City *Rio *1-12(Angry Birds) Unlockables *Luigi - play 1 brawl *Birdo - use at least SpongeBob in Temple *Daisy - Get 2 characters *Brighton - unlock Dimentio *Dimentio - have 3 brawls *Twila - user Patrick Star 2 times *Rosalina - use Toadette 2 times *Toadette - use Toad as in the Krusty Kantina Assist Trophies *Jango Fett *Barbara *Excitebike *Kat & Ana *Shadow *Claus *Protoman *Devastator *Mrs. Montez Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PSP Games Category:Transformers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games